


Of comforts and rituals

by sixbynine



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28821564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixbynine/pseuds/sixbynine
Summary: Klaus and Elijah had always shared slightly more with each other than their siblings.
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66





	Of comforts and rituals

"Oh god I'm sorry!" Hayley stepped back out the room and covered her eyes. "I didn't think you were…" she trailed off. There really wasn't anyway she could think of to end that sentence.

"It's nothing you've not seen before, love" Niklaus's voice came over the sound of water sloshing around in a tub. He was trying to sound his normal self assured self but Hayley could hear the slight tremor in his voice, he stepped out, now wrapped neatly in a towel, hair still dripping and slightly soapy at the edges "might I suggest not barging into rooms unannounced and uninvited"

"Again, sorry. I just wanted to talk to Elijah about something, I wasn't expecting you to be taking a freaking bath"

Niklaus scowled "well, I'd hate to get between you and Elijah. By all means" he swept his arm and bowed slightly "have at him" with that he turned and stalked off down the corridor into his bedroom, shoulders tense.

Hayley stared after him, eyebrows furrowed before turning and walking into the room.

Elijah sat in the tub in the middle of his bedroom, Hayley didn't even want to know how they'd got it there or filled it.

"Not gonna get out then?" She said raising an eyebrow

"It's quite warm" Elijah returned smiling up slightly

"Can anyone hop in?" She asked, she wished, as funny as the joke may have been, she knew full well she wasn't betraying her vows to Jackson. But Elijah's response caught her off guard. Instead of a smirk and flirty remark back. He stood and turned away from her, stepping out and wrapping himself in a towel.

"No." It was harsh and final. Anyone else would have left it there.

"So, just Klaus then" Hayley wasn't anyone and she rarely knew when to leave things alone.

"Yes." It was soft and he remained facing away from her "let me get dressed. I'll meet you downstairs "

She did know a dismissal when she heard one though. Pursing her lips she turned on her feet and walked down the stairs. Niklaus's bedroom door still firmly shut.

***

Elijah dried and dressed quickly. Paying extra attention to the lines and fit of his suit. Falling back into bad habits of pulling his clothes on like armour. Hayley normally enticed him to relax and he often felt at ease in her company. Prepared to loosen himself.  
But not now, in all the years he had shared bathing and comfort with Niklaus no one, outside of family, had ever walked in on them. And those occasions had been few and far between and not for centuries now.

Hayley 'catching' them had unsettled him, and Niklaus if the way he had leapt up and locked himself away was any indication. And he hated to use the word 'catching' it made him feel naughty and like a child. They were doing nothing wrong.

He sighed and tightened his tie. He could hear Hayley pacing loudly downstairs.

"How can I help?" Elijah asked walking down the stairs "you said you came to ask me something ?"

"Yeah, um I just wanted to check if you or Freya could take Hope for the night tomorrow? Jackson and I would like to celebrate an anniversary in peace"

"Of course, we're always happy to have Hope"

Hayley nodded and turned to leave, "nope sorry. Can't do it. I gotta ask" she turned back twisting her fingers

"Ask about what, exactly" Elijah returned , not really expecting her to shy away but hoping maybe she'd take a hint.

She didn't. Hayley levelled him with a look "come on Elijah, really ? "

He stared.

"Fine, you and Klaus were in a bath together and you were washing his hair. Care to elaborate?"

"Not particularly. But I suppose you're not going to leave without an answer. And I assume your next port of call would be either Niklaus or Rebekah. Neither of whom I'd like you to talk to "

He sighed and stepped forward. Hiding his discomfort in movement. "It's a...childish habit neither of us ever entirely let go of. When Mikael would beat Niklaus, or on the odd occasion myself, we would often be left too weak and injured to clean ourselves up. At one point or another we've all cleaned one another up. Although it very quickly became Niklaus the most frequently. As we both got older, and after we were cursed we found other hurts and ways to injure oneself and it became, for us, a sanctuary to heal. A small comfort in amongst all the horror"

Hayley stared at him, she wasn't sure what exactly she expected to be told. But it sure wasn't that Klaus enjoyed a bubble bath to cheer himself up, "Elijah" she sighed and sat down on the couch, "look I don't mean to over step here. And I get the Mikaelsons aren't exactly poster children for normal, but do you ever think perhaps you and Klaus are bit to close"

Elijah smiled and sat down next to her, glass in hand.

"Try and remember, Hayley, that for many years we were all each other had."

***

Niklaus slammed the door, pacing angrily before sitting on the edge of his bed. Still damp, still slightly soapy. Now resigning himself to an unsatisfying lukewarm shower to rinse off.

He clenched his fists, how could he have been so stupid. In all the years he'd sought comfort from Elijah he had always been so careful to never let anyone see.

Now, Hayley of all people, had seen in great detail a huge weakness. He had no doubt she'd use it against him in some manner.

Reluctantly he turned on his shower and stepped inside. The warmth and relaxation of earlier long gone. And he knew it wouldn't be something he'd get back - he couldn't risk it. Not now.

Rinsing his hair he heard distantly Hayley leave, no doubt having questioned Elijah. He would have placated her with some simple tale of old world familial practices still lingering. How he was simply doing poor sad weak Nik a kindness.

He'd have kept his dignity and persona intact. Nothing that would tarnish Hayley's adoration of him.

Growling he smashed his fist into the tile, shattering it and wincing at the split skin that sealed itself almost immediately.

Whatever. Fuck this.

"Brother, are you okay?"

Niklaus managed to stop himself from jumping. Mentally berating himself for again being too preoccupied to notice Elijah entering his room.

"Perfectly fine. Why wouldn't I be? I'm sure no harm will come from Hayley having caught us with our pants down, so to speak"

"I believe she's satisfied with my answer" came the calm response.

"I'm sure she is" he shot back snidely.

Elijah regarded him for a long moment, considering him in his entirety, naked under the shower, tense and fingers still firmly balled.

"You missed a spot" he murmured a hand sweeping into the shower and rubbing lightly at his hair line, shirt sleeve soaking before Elijah left, a rush of air filling in the gap he left and making Klaus shiver.

***

"Of course, I'm just getting home now, Rebekah" Hayley said into her phone, shutting the apartment door behind her and checking around for Jackson. It looked like he was still out with Hope. "Hmm sorry it looks like they're still out, I can video call later though. I'm sure Hope would love to see her favourite auntie"

"Oh stop, you're making me blush" Rebekah laughed back "well sorry to have missed her, I do hope you're all doing well. Freya says Klaus and Elijah are finally showing signs of reconciliation"

Hayley bit her lip, she'd promised herself she'd let it go. It wasn't her business and Elijah's explanation wasn't exactly unreasonable. But Rebekah had mentioned them and she still had some nagging feeling she was still missing something. "About that…"

"What? Is she wrong? Please tell me I don't need to come back there and kick their arses?"

"No, no, nothing like that! Kinda the opposite actually" Hayley took a breath "I just walked in on them sharing a bath"

There was a silence that immediately made Hayley feel uncomfortable, she bit her lip as it dragged on, "I mean it's nothing, nevermind, forget I mentioned it. I get it, you guys are way older than me. Hopping in the tub with a sibling is totally normal for you guys."

"No, it's not" Rebekah interrupted the babbling, "God, if they're back to that habit things must be going well" she sounded happy and it threw Hayley, "I didn't think they still did that. It's been, god, decades since I saw anything that indicated it"

"Wait, you're not even a little bit freaked out?"

There was a pause "why would I be?" Rebekah's voice hardened, her tone guarded.

Hayley got the distinct impression her answer was important, and the wrong answer would just mean Rebekah closed up entirely. "Look, I get it, your family is far from normal, you've got centuries on the rest of us and honestly it's not the weirdest thing I've ever seen those two do. But…" she hesitated, "it seemed...really intimate. And the look on Klaus's face when he saw me, he looked scared, Bekah. I've never seen Klaus look scared."

Rebekah sighed, "Hayley, those two have orbited each other since day one. The rest of us never stood a chance. Elijah loved Nik from the day he arrived and Nik idolised his big brother. They argue, they fight, they hate, they love. But all of it centres around each other and the depth of it all is always equally intense. Nik sees it as a weakness he can't shake. One to be exploited. And Elijah...I'm not even sure if he understands why, he just does."

"Elijah told me you all used to do something similar when your father…" she trailed off not wanting to bring up the abuse so bluntly.

"Technically. But we all grew out of it long before we were even cursed. I assumed they had as well until I walked in on them compelling some servants to clear the tub and water away."

"He said it was just old habits. But his tone when I joked about getting in too...Rebekah I thought he might actually hurt me"

Rebekah laughed, "he would never. Hayley, he loves you.” She paused and her tone became serious, “He just loves Niklaus more."

***

Elijah sat, several hours later shirt sleeve still damp, a reminder of a moment of weakness. He was unwilling to remove his shirt or dry it off. A final reminder of those moments of calm and unity between him and his brother.

Elijah had no doubt it wasn't something they'd ever share again. It had taken so much reassuring and placating to get him to calm down the last time someone had interrupted them. And that had been Rebekah, and she had only walked in as they had been cleaning up afterwards. The implication of shared bathing obvious but enough space and distance between them they'd been able to deny it.

And Rebekah, bless her, had allowed them their excuses and not questioned it any further.

He sighed, Niklaus has still not come out of his room. He knew going and speaking to him was useless. He just hoped it would be less than a couple of decades and so much hurt and betrayal before they circled back to care again.

"Hey" Hayley's soft voice jolted him out of his thought's

"Hayley, is it time for us to take Hope already ?" He didn't think he'd lost track of time that badly. But he'd been all off since that morning.

"No, no. I just wanted to apologise, properly. I realised I never did. I am sorry. I shouldn't barge in here and walk around like I own the place. You're entitled to privacy"

"Thank you. I appreciate it" Elijah smiled at her.

"And...tell Klaus I won't say anything. I may not understand your relationship, and it's certainly not…. orthodox. " She huffed a little, edges of her lips quirking up, "I can imagine quite a few people wouldn't react well, but as long as it makes both of you happy, my lips are sealed" She smiled widely

Elijah looked at her, something about her tone made him think there was more behind her words, "whilst I appreciate you not sharing our private business around the quarter. I can't imagine knowledge of it would cause much more than a ripple of amusement. So I do need to ask, what exactly is it you think you know?"

Hayley stopped smiling and looked awkward, " well, I mean. You and Klaus. It seemed pretty obvious from what I saw. And honestly talking to Rebekah did nothing to change my mind."

"You spoke to Rebekah?"

"She called to speak to Hope. She asked how you were doing. So yeah, I asked her." Hayley had her hands in hips, trademark attitude coming out now she was feeling defensive, "she said you loved him. And it sure looked like it from where I was standing."

Elijah stood up, "let me be completely clear here, you think Niklaus and I are in a long term, intimate, romantic relationship, beyond brotherhood?"

Hayley shrank back, suddenly unsure, "well, yeah ?"

"And you're fine with that?"

She nodded, "not gonna lie, bit weird. But I mean, look at our lives Elijah. And you know I can't be against anything that makes you and Klaus look so freaking content. We all deserve some semblance of happiness, and hey, maybe it’ll stop Klaus tearing everything apart again."

"And Rebekah?" Elijah's voice was tight, betraying how important the answer was.

"She laughed. She said she was happy to know you two had come back round to love again.”

Elijah slumped, dropping to the couch. "She doesn't hate us?"

"No, you don't have to hide. Elijah. Honestly she sounded like she’d known for a while now."

Elijah just laughed, hollow. "Niklaus and I are nothing more than brothers. We have nothing to hide and whatever you and Rebekah have inferred is incorrect"

"I don't understand." Hayley sat down next to him. "You seemed ...and then you said…"

“You assume two brothers bathing together must indicate something nefarious” Elijah raised an eyebrow and looked at her amused.

“Don’t try and deflect Elijah! Hayley turned to face him, “I know you well enough to know when you’re trying to avoid something. Look, I’m sorry I got the wrong end of the stick and if I’ve offended you in any way, but no, actually it wasn’t the bath.” She paused looking up at him forcing Elijah to meet her eye, “it was the way you were looking at him.” she finished softly.

Elijah met her eyes for a moment, tensing his jaw momentarily before relaxing and turning away. “Thank you for the apology, I assure you no offence was taken.”

Hayley ground her teeth, frustrated at his clear dismissal. She made to stand up, done with this insanity, she stopped, taking in Elijah fully; avoiding eye contact, tense, waiting for her to go before he could relax,”unless…” she sat back, “You do love him, and he doesn’t know.” she considered him a moment more frowning, “Or you don’t know.”

***

Klaus lingered in the shadows over the main foyer, watching Hayley and Elijah talk silently. He watched her accuse Elijah of harbouring twisted desires for him, and he waited for the laughter and ridiculousness of that reality to send Hayley running, tail between her legs in embarrassment. It never came.

Instead Elijah crumpled, fractionally, but Klaus could see it clear as ever. And he listened to their voices filter upwards,

“Don’t be ridiculous” Elijah refuted, but it was painfully obvious his heart wasn’t in it, “I think I’d know if I was in love with Niklaus.”

Hayley stared at him, unimpressed and Klaus had to admit she was growing on him, anyone else would have left this well alone, very few people got away with looking at Elijah like he was a complete moron.

“You’re a complete moron.” she said and Klaus had to suppress a snort. "I don’t know why I’m surprised, it took you long enough to make a move on me, and I’m gonna go out on a limb here and assume you feel a hell of a lot more for Klaus.”

Elijah was silent, “Hayley, I’m sorry. I never lied…”

“You idiot, I know how you feel about me” she interrupted, grabbing his hands and forcing his face up, “I’m not a naive school girl, people can love more than once.” she sighed, “you know this is probably the weirdest thing I’ve ever encouraged someone to do. Most people would be doing the opposite.” She pressed her fingers to her head.

“It doesn’t matter.” he said quietly, fingers pointed together, as he regarded her fondly, “Nothing has ever come of it, and nothing ever will” Klaus’s breath caught in his throat unexpectedly. This conversation was rapidly spiralling in a direction he wasn’t expecting.

“So you do love him?”

“Yes, contrary to apparent opinion I’m not actually a ‘complete moron’” He smirked at her. Klaus turned away from the balcony, back pressed against the wall, his breathing increasing despite all efforts to stay calm. How could Elijah have successfully hidden something of this magnitude from him? Their voices were barely audible now over the rush of blood through his ears, Elijah was speaking again, he had no idea what Hayley had asked but whatever it was it had caused Elijah to actually open up, and he hated her a little bit for that.  
“... I am his older brother. I am meant to shield him, I am meant to be his safe haven.” Elijah sounded distraught and Klaus’s gut clenched at the despair running through his brother’s tone, “Instead my love has twisted into something dark and unnatural. I will never expose Niklaus to that, I am more than capable of pushing my desires to one side to protect him.”

Klaus left, silently and using his speed to disappear out of a side entrance unnoticed. He stopped down a side street, the bright light of early evening almost blinding. His brain was racing, trying to make sense of everything. He’d woken up this morning gleefully dragging a huge metal tub into Elijah’s room, waking him up. Taking great pleasure both in knowing he would have annoyed his brother by waking him up and making a mess of his bedroom, and the fact he had made sure (he thought) they would have an uninterrupted morning for a long awaited reaffirmation of their bond.

So much had passed between them, Klaus had spent years wondering if they would ever reach the point where Elijah allowed him close again and years before that denying he had felt the itching need beneath his skin to crawl into Elijah’s space and feel his arms around him, before finally, and begrudgingly giving in to it.

He closed his eyes, jaws clenching, it was weak, and stupid. To still want so much to return to when they were children and Elijah could simply make the days torments disappear. He should have known better.

“Klaus? Are you OK?” his eyes snapped open.

“Camille” he answered, pushing off the wall, prepared to dismiss her with some tale of a bad deed he was in the middle of committing. Instead he found himself walking towards her, “ No, actually. I just discovered Elijah has been in love with me since we were children. I’m feeling a bit out of sorts”

Camille stared at him, “you, are actually not joking, are you?”

Klaus stared at his feet.

She chucked the rubbish bag she was holding in the dumpster and held the door open, “come on in, guess it’s time for an out of hours session.”

“So long as there’s alcohol”

“Yeah, I think we’re both gonna need it.”

Cami dipped behind the bar and grabbed the bourbon, pouring two large glasses, and sitting beside him. She waited patiently.

“Hayley pushed all the right buttons and he just...told her.”

“You seem more annoyed by Hayley being involved than what Elijah said” Camille returned, “You’re not bothered by your brother’s actual confession?”

“No, I’m angry at his stupid, noble, high brow attitude that kept him from telling me. I’m angry he was even able to keep it from me.” Klaus slammed the glass back down to the bar, “I’ve been holding back, so certain that pure, good Elijah would never stoop to my level. To crave the same things I crave.” he laughed, “and he’s just as disgraceful and awful as the hateful and terrible Niklaus.” he grinned at her, eyes wide.

“So you feel the same way?” Camille sat back, “You love Elijah?”

“Love?” Klaus huffed, “Oh, Cami, love is not appropriate. I want to devour him. I need to possess him entirely. I have settled for brotherly affection, for passing embraces, and closeness under the guise that surely even dreadful Klaus wouldn’t sink that low. Elijah is everything, my hate, my anger, my love, my passion. He is my home.”

Camille nodded, taking a large swig of her drink, “There is a lot to unpack there.”

“You don’t seem awfully surprised. Or shocked. Or disgusted in fact.” he looked at her wryly from the corner of his eye

“Honestly, it’s not unheard of for siblings to form incredibly close, even intimate, bonds after a traumatic experience. And this is hardly the worst thing either of you have ever done.” Camille raised an eyebrow at him, “In fact it might be the most normal, wholesome thing about the pair of you.” Klaus huffed lightly, smile twitching on his lips, “From what you’ve said previously you and Elijah were close as children, that relationship strengthening and developing over centuries after the trauma of what your parents did you to, and the life you had afterwards, fleeing and hiding with only each other to lean on…”Cami shrugged, “honestly those emotions departing from traditional familial bonds into something else makes a lotta sense.”

Klaus was silent. Shifting his jaw as he turned her word’s over in his head.

“I’ve spent centuries thinking I was despicable. And all this time he was the same, I’ve berated myself for wanting to be closer, hated myself for tricking him into intimacy. And all this time he was the same. How could he say nothing, do nothing. Let me think I was wrong?” His fist clenched around the glass, almost shattering it. Cami laid a hand on his, feeling the muscles relax.

“Do you think maybe Elijah feels the same as you? His little brother whom he was supposed to protect and care for? Does Elijah even know how you feel?” Cami held her breath, waiting and hoping Klaus saw the sense in her words, if he didn’t it was going to be a long afternoon of listening to increasingly insane theories about Elijah that would likely end in the two beating each other senseless.

Klaus slumped forward, “You’re right, as usual. If Elijah has managed to conceal his true feelings from me, I’ve no doubt done as a good a job at hiding from him.”

“What are you planning on doing?” she asked, hand back on her glass, it seemed the worst of his crisis was over. She spared a thought for how fucking weird it was that navigating a bit of incest was the easiest and most normal thing she’d talked Klaus through in the last year or so.

Klaus smirked, “Well, I do always get what I want.” he stood up and turned towards the door.

“Hey, Klaus” Cami called, curiosity getting the better of her “How did Hayley even know to push Elijah’s buttons.”

Klaus turned back with an absolutely filthy grin on his face, “She caughts us in the bath together.”

Cami choked on her drink as Klaus left laughing.

***

Elijah sat silently, glass of whiskey dangling from one hand. He hadn't moved in a while and the room had darkened around him.

Hayley had certainly shaken his world from top to bottom.

His affections for her were clear, and easy. He loved her. And he had been prepared to wait out this marriage of necessity knowing they had centuries to find each other, and it seemed Hayley too was simply waiting for their time. Yet in one afternoon she had not only discovered his worst and most depraved secret but had encouraged him to wallow in it.

His head was spinning. Maybe she didn't care for him as much as he had thought.

No. He shook his head. He knew that was a lie, she had said as much herself. But she was still mortal minded, not yet used to the idea she would outlive her husband. Perhaps she was simply being naive in 'letting him go' assuming herself to be off the table.

Maybe. But that still didn't sit right. And that only really left the option that Hayley had simply put aside her desires in the face of his. Had recognised that despite their feelings towards each other, his feelings towards Niklaus over shadowed everything.

He smiled, he knew why he cared for her so much, she continued to surprise him in how astute her observations were.

It still left him with the ultimate choice though. To engage Niklaus or to leave the whole thing be. It was almost a no brainer. He'd have to be insane to even contemplate bringing this up in passing conversation, let alone with any seriousness.

But hearing Hayley talk and her interpretation of Rebekah's feelings, a small bit of hope he thought he'd successfully extinguished couldn't help but spark in his chest.

He closed his eyes and his head dropped back. Where before his mind was carefully controlled and all wayward thoughts of Niklaus were strictly forbidden, that tiny flicker of hope let loose snippets of fantasy's.

Of leaning back in the bath, welcoming Niklaus back against his chest. Starting as they always did with gentle soaping and cleansing. Before relaxing into the soapy water. But this time instead of keeping his arms firmly on the edge of the tub, allowing Niklaus to simply relax against him and take comfort in proximity, Elijah brings a hand to muscular arms, running fingers over them and across collar bones.  
He shifts and forces Niklaus deeper into his embrace, firmly pressing down soft chest and below the water line, pinching nipples and imagining the sharp gasp.

He relaxes in the chair, letting his imagination run wild for the first time in centuries.

His hands would move under the water, tickling across solid abdominals and finally reaching course hair. Niklaus would stiffen, unsure, before relaxing his head back on Elijah's shoulder, blue eyes half closed, lashes brushing at his cheek.  
"Lijah" he would breath, heart rate rising, "brother..." And his hips would twitch, barely enough to notice.

But he would. Elijah would notice and he would eagerly take it as full permission finally slipping his fingers down and...

"My, my, what are you thinking about that has you so distracted?" A sardonic voice cut through his fantasy and Elijah snapped upright barely stifling a gasp. He daren't look down to check whether his heavy arousal was visible, but he suspected even if not blindingly obvious to the naked eye Niklaus's hybrid senses would have picked up on his scent.

Typical. The first time he allows himself to indulge and Niklaus walks in. He should have known, it had been a day of unwanted interruptions.

"Simply wondering where you had disappeared to."

"Oh" Klaus stepped closer, his grin darkening, "does wondering about my whereabouts often arouse you, brother?" He lingered on the word brother, drawing out in a way that Elijah strongly felt should not sound so filthy.

He quashed the rising panic in his chest and simply raised an eye brow at Klaus.

"Perhaps my mind wandered off topic to a more interesting individual" he deliberately let his eyes flicker over to where Hayley's apartment would be visible if the curtains were open.

Klaus followed his gaze, but instead of the expected angry grimace and rant about betrayal Elijah had hoped to provoke in order to distract him he simply grinned and lowered his gaze, stepping closer.

"Oh, Elijah, I have it on very good authority that's a rather bold lie. And I thought we'd promised each other honesty." He seemed amused. Elijah stood up, it was time to end this and retreat to his room, this conversation was spiralling and he had no control of the direction. Always a dangerous thing with Niklaus.

"And whom exactly have you been gossiping about my love life with? Am I to have no privacy?"

"Well, not if you discuss it in the public living room of the house you share with multiple people" Klaus smirked at him stepping directly into his personal space, toe to toe gazing intently into his eyes.

Elijah paused, his brain taking longer than he'd care to admit to realise what he meant. He stepped back, his heart pounding and every ounce of strength disappearing from him, "you heard us.' he said quietly.

"I heard you" Klaus confirmed gleefully.

Elijah slumped, his head hanging and for a moment Klaus was concerned, he had never in his entire life seen Elijah look so completely defeated.

"Please, forgive me brother. I am so sorry, whatever you want to do I will allow. Kill me, banish me. Whatever.' Elijah kept his face down, his voice low and anguished.

Klaus stopped, confused. This wasn't going as planned at all. Elijah was supposed to realise he knew, and if he knew it meant Elijah didn't have to keep up this ridiculous facade of protecting him and they could both have what they desired.  
Instead his brother was offering himself up punishment. Cami's words floated through his head 'does Elijah even know how you feel?' clearly, not only did Elijah have no clue, he had been operating on the assumption that Klaus would not only not return his feelings but react with such disgust and anger the likely outcome was the final breaking of their vow.

How on earth had their once close relationship deteriorated to the point where Elijah was convinced this would, at worst, be anything more than a fist fight and some mockery? He set his jaw, time to fix them.

"What if what I want, is to fuck you?" Probably not his most finessed speech but at this point he didn't want any crossed wires and frankly he was getting impatient.

Elijah's head snapped up, and finally he saw some of his brothers spark come back, "do not mock me. Fight me, hurt me. But do not misunderstand the depth of my love for you and use it against me" he stepped towards Klaus fingers raised.

Klaus used the movement to get back into Elijah's space, using his speed to push them up against a wall, "why are you always so convinced you are so alone and above it all?" Anger seeped into his voice, he was tired of his brothers holier than thou attitude, "you alone could feel this way, you alone could want something you shouldn't. Your arrogance continues to amaze me, brother"

Elijah made no attempt to escape, breathing heavily and regarding his brother carefully. He said nothing simply stared into Niklaus's eyes as if expecting to find anything there.

Klaus leant in close, his breath ghosting over Elijah's ear and sending a shiver down his spine, "I. Want. You, brother. And now I know your dirty little secret, I will have you"

Elijah's eyes slid closed and he exhaled shakily, "god's, yes" he breathed out. Fuck it, this was always fucked and Niklaus knew and Hayley knew and Rebekah knew. And he was sick of denying himself what he wanted, especially when it was throwing itself at him. This was absolutely going to backfire horribly but damn if he didn't want to out burning.

Klaus grinned against his ear, lips grazing delicate skin and he pressed himself flush to his brother, revelling in the feel of the faded arousal slowly reigniting and making sure to push his own onto his brother.

"Now Elijah, I'll ask again, what were you thinking about ?"

"You" his brother gasped, "it's always you."

"Specifics, my dear"

Elijah groaned at the endearment whispered softly against his neck as Klaus nipped him with blunt, human, teeth.

"We are bathing together, like always, except I don't have to hide from you, from myself. I don't have to hold back. I can run my hands over your chest, down under the water. You'd lay in my arms, head back so I could kiss you, moaning whilst I brought you to climax"

Klaus's breathing hitched, "so I am to be the quiet and docile partner allowing you to get me off?" His words were betrayed his tone, heavy and his hips twitching towards just as Elijah had imagined. "Dear, dear Elijah, surely you know me better than to simply sit and take it? Look at you now, pressed against a wall at my pleasure, under my hands, complying with my instructions." Klaus laughed, "I am no one's submissive"

He grunted as he found himself plastered to the desk, the furniture cracking under the force, Elijah looming over him, hands pinned above his head. "Oh Niklaus always so basic in your understanding of the complexities of sexuality. Make no mistake I will always be happy for you take control, but it is because I allow it. Because I enjoy it" he growled low, "and I can just as easily rise to the challenge of putting you in your place." He drew out the word rise, pushing his arousal directly into Niklaus's, amused by the way his brothers eyes rolled back and he bit into his lip to hide the moan.

He drew back, cupping Niklaus's face gently pulling towards him to meet his eyes, "and please, understand there is no shame in seeking comfort from those who love you. It will never be mocked or denied Niklaus" he stared intently into his brother's blue eyes, trying to convey the depth of his love before finally moving to press his lips against Niklaus's.

Klaus's eyes slid shut, every nerve on fire as he slid his hands into Elijah's hair, holding him close and twining their legs together forcing Elijah to drop his body weight onto Klaus, the heaviness reassuring as he made sure to bring them flush, matched groans escaping both of them as they ground into each other, the desk cracking further and shuddering.

Klaus pushed Elijah off him forcefully, the other slamming into the fireplace with a grunt, items falling and smashing carelessly on the floor. He followed swiftly, as the desk finally gave way, joining their lips again, hands hurriedly moving to Elijah's trousers, scambling to undo them.

"I want to ruin you" he muttered against Elijah's mouth, the shirt was ripped opened, buttons scattered, "your prim and perfect facade. I want to leave you bruised and debauched"

Elijah groaned, Klaus always had such a way with words, dramatic and often crude. But beautiful. He pushed back sending them slamming into a book case, pages falling the ground,

"All talk no action, brother" he breathed mockingly, whilst nimble fingers made quick work of Klaus's jeans before slipping inside and finally grasping at heated flesh.

Klaus head fell back, knocking delicate glass tumblers to the floor, he thrust into Elijah's hand, revelling in the knowledge it was Elijah with a cool hand wrapped firmly around his dick.

His brothers words seeped into his head and he grinned, well if Elijah wanted to goad him…

He crashed their lips together, sharp teeth drawing blood, droplets flying across their chests. Klaus lapped it up, pushing Elijah's shirt off him and throwing it across the room. As his own jeans threatened to slide down his legs he drew back,

"Upstairs" was all the warning Elijah got before he found himself landing on soft covers.

Klaus stopped, jeans undone and half hanging off slim hips. He stared at Elijah, sprawled across the bed, shirt missing, neat suit trousers open. Klaus bit his lip, sucking his breath in as he ran his eyes up and down his brothers body. Elijah resisted squirming under the intense stare.

"I don't think I've seen you ever look so disarrayed" Klaus stripped his shirt off, tossing it in a corner, "I have to say it's incredibly pleasing. The perfectly, perfect, noble Original, pulled apart and displayed so filthily by his little brother." He pushed his jeans down, stepping out of them and kicking them and his socks to one side.

"You seem rather fixated on our relation" Elijah returned, tone amused and carefully controlled, his eyes skimming appreciatively over Klaus's naked body as he displayed it proudly. He made no effort to move, propped up on elbows, underwear straining outside the open zipper on his trousers, he got the distinct impression it was important to Klaus he remain still for observation.

"Well, it does somewhat appeal to my sense of perversion" he grinned and was on Elijah in an instant, dragging his trousers and underwear off him with enough force Elijah was dragged down the bed, "Mmmm" he looked down Elijah lasciviously, making a show of licking his lips, "you must allow me to paint you"

"I don't think I particularly want naked paintings of myself in circulation, thank you Niklaus"

"Shame" Klaus murmured before bringing their bodies flush, all thoughts of arguing Elijah into submission disappearing as they ground into each, quiet moans pressed into each others necks.

"You've no idea how long I've dreamt of this" Elijah breathed into his ear

"About as long as I, brother "

"Both of us fools, wasting these years, settling for less"

"No more," Klaus promised, nipping down Elijah's neck, and finally closing his teeth on a nipple drawing a satisfied gasp out of the elder. His hand ran down a taut side and drew a leg up, Elijah's responded quickly wrapping his legs around Klaus, relishing the contact between them.

Klaus reached over Elijah's head, rummaging briefly in the drawers beside the bed before pulling out a half forgotten tube of lubricant and dumping it nearby and moving down Elijah's body, leaving a trail of rapidly healing teeth marks as he went.

Elijah lay back, content for now to indulge his brothers explorations, pleasant as they were. He whispered soft encouragements arching into the touch when Klaus finally reached his cock, trailing ticklish stubble all around before finally taking him into his mouth.

Elijah's hand sunk into the soft blonde curls as he felt slightly cool fingers enter him. He hadn't indulged in this for the majority of his time as a vampire, the novelty of being able to compel a man to silence in a time when homosexual relations were risky soon wearing off when he was constantly left with the shameful disappointment that it was some stranger in his bed not his beloved brother.

"More" he commanded, pushing back

Klaus smirked against his thigh, "as you wish" he withdrew, drawing back and preparing to slick himself up.

Elijah tensed his legs around Klaus's waist and flipped them over, " too slow, brother" he said looming over Klaus from where he had smacked into the mattress, momentarily stunned. Klaus looked up into his eyes, widened and almost entirely black as he sank down onto his cock, taking him in entirely.

"Fuck, Elijah!" Klaus's hands came up to his hips to hold him in place, pushing into the pale skin and raising momentary bruises. His face twisted into a smirk, "well, if you want to play it that way…" his eyes darkened and he moved with speed.

They clawed at each other, hands grappling for purchase yet always managing to move in unison. Words disappeared into forced grunts and muttered urges to continue before they settled into a harsh rhythm, Elijah seated in Klaus's lap and Klaus's mouth pressed firmly into his neck.

He fought for control, his fangs slipping in and out of view as he battled against the urge to sink into Elijah's neck as he reached his peak,

"Do it" he breathed, "please…."

Klaus knew he shouldn't, Elijah couldn't possibly be thinking straight to offer himself so freely, but his brain was barely functioning and the moment he got permission he growled and sank into the delicate flesh, the instant and warm flood of blood pushing him into a roaring climax, caging Elijah in his arms and lapping lightly over his bite mark, as Elijah rocked himself jerkily,

"Klaus…" he sounded broken, Klaus couldn't remember a time when his brother had sounded so completely undone, he reached between them and tilted his neck to one side,

"Fair is fair"

Elijah's eyes fell over the edge into pure black, veins standing out against skin as his fangs came into full view, he growled and lunged forward, sinking into Klaus's neck rising up and slamming down harshly as he drove himself over the edge, drinking deeply and far more than Klaus had before shuddering to a halt.

Elijah pulled back, resting his forehead on Klaus's, breath shakily calming as blood dried across his chin. Klaus licked it up, stealing a handful of kisses as he fell backwards in exhaustion, dragging Elijah with him. He threw a cover over them, not remotely bothered by the sticky fluid drying beneath them or the blood stains rapidly turning brown.

"We should clean up" Elijah offered half heartedly, making no attempt to move.

Klaus turned to him, "later, I want to linger here before it all disappears like a wonderful dream"

Elijah furrowed his brow, "disappears?" His heart dropped, surely Niklaus wasn't implying that now he'd taken what he wanted they'd return, he knew his brother was often callous with his lovers, but he'd felt rather strongly that attitude wouldn't carry to him.

Niklaus ran a finger down his cheek and across his jaw, he looked away refusing to meet Elijah's eye, "well, now you've satisfied your curiosity and indulged, no doubt you'll get yourself back under iron clad control. Refusing to acknowledge what passed between us, maybe occasionally giving in to temptation, but keeping your so called dark and dirty secret locked firmly behind your red door where your precious Hayley won't find out about it, and your reputation for being the kind and noble brother can remain intact."

Elijah understood Niklaus was trying to hide himself behind casual and stand offish words, but the reality was his brother lay there, avoiding looking at him, turned in on himself, looking for all the world like he was a blinked eyelid away from crying.

His heart clenched and once again he wondered how they had drifted so far apart, Niklaus honestly believed Elijah would cast him aside and keep him as a dirty secret and was already wrapping himself back up in armour to protect himself.

"Oh Niklaus, no" he clasped his brother by the shoulders and drew him into his chest, wrapping him in his arms and whatever clean sheeting he could find, "don't you understand? I love you, and I'm going nowhere. This is not something I am ashamed to show the world."

He tipped Niklaus's head upwards, capturing his lips gently trying to pour centuries of emotions into one gesture.

"What about Hayley?"

Elijah pushed up into one elbow, "love is not finite, Niklaus. I will never lie about my feelings for others including her. You have loved others, as have I over the many years. And I am not naive enough to believe those will be the last fancies, long lasting or otherwise, that capture either of our attentions. But love and affection for one does not diminish the other, and you are always the home I return to Niklaus. Always and forever."

Elijah could feel the tension seep from his brother, it had been a risk being completely honest. Elijah knew Niklaus was possessive and jealous, he had been of his siblings always, Elijah and Rebekah had both lost lovers to his temper and insecurity.

But Elijah had felt dishonesty at this juncture of their new relationship was going to simply drive his brother deeper into his insecurities and worries. And Niklaus was not stupid or naive either. The concept of either of them remaining with each other and each other alone for the remainder of eternity was simply unrealistic, even if you just accounted for Niklaus's judicious use of tactical sex to gain information or an advantage.

"I could possibly linger in clean sheets" he said, smirk returning, glossing over the emotions in favour of a snappy comment.

Elijah smirked and pulled himself over Niklaus entirely, straddling him and pushing slowly down, drawing a surprised gasp from Niklaus, "I don't think I'm quite done with you yet" he murmured looking over him, pressing gentle kisses into Niklaus lips and jaw.

Niklaus hissed, arching up at the sensitive contact, he grasped Elijah's hair as his brother slid down, peppering his chest with kisses before reaching his groin, his cock making a valiant effort to regroup as Elijah's tongued him gently.

Tongue swirling around the slowly hardening flesh, the occasional break for a kiss pressed into the soft skin of his thighs. Klaus closed his eyes and lost himself in the pleasant buzz and rolling waves of pleasure curling through his stomach. He whined as Elijah broke off his ministrations before gasping and clenching at the hair twined round his fingers as he felt a probing tongue circle his hole.

"Elijah…" he breathed, "I'm not...it's …" he trailed off, heat passing over his face as he tried to explain this was a path not often taken, one he was rarely comfortable with, without sounding like a complete weakling.

Elijah stopped and came up to rest his chin on the hard bone of Niklaus's hip, "brother, do you trust me?"

"Of course" Niklaus snapped back

"Then understand, again, wanting this is not weakness. Not wanting it is not weakness. I love you, and I will never mock you for your preferences" he stared earnestly up, waiting for Niklaus to meet his gaze.

Niklaus did cautiously, and Elijah smiled, "now, would you like me to continue?"

Niklaus nodded, "yes" and his eyes slid closed again as Elijah resumed his delicate caresses.

He hissed at the cold contact of a lubricated finger before losing himself once again in the sensations washing over him.

His orgasm almost took him by surprise, floating on waves of pleasure Elijah's fingers had been cleverly coaxing out of him, Niklaus had barely registered the fast approaching peak before it was on him.  
He arched silently up, mildly surprised as he noted Elijah had not once returned to his still overly sensitive cock, groaning as he came down from the overwhelming release of tension across his core. Elijah was there, kissing him gently the entire time, whispering platitudes and outrageous compliments into his ear.

"And you? Dear brother" he murmured once his head had returned to centre, his fingers gently stroking down Elijah, with what Klaus has to assume was a fairly painful erection by this point.

"I am fine, it will pass, that was for you" Elijah answered, voice tense from Klaus's wandering fingers.

Klaus bit his lip, choosing on impulse to take his brother at his word he confessed quietly, "I want you to"

Elijah lifted his head and looked him closely in the eye searching for any hint of deception to indicate Niklaus was doing something he did not want to, out of a misguided sense of fairness. He found nothing but low embers of desire, quiet and lazy after two climaxes but still burning.

His face twisted into a delighted smirk, "very well, what Niklaus wants, Niklaus gets"

Niklaus twisted his legs pulling Elijah over him and letting him settle between them. Elijah dragged a finger over Niklaus and made sure he was still relaxed, he leaned in close, "I love you, brother mine" he whispered before covering Niklaus's mouth with his and pushing into him in one swift motion.

Both groaned and stilled, panting, adjusting and nipping at others mouth not wanting any part of themselves to be apart.

"You're divine" Elijah gasped into his cheek.

"Move, Elijah" Klaus returned, nails clawing into Elijah's back urging him on.

"This will be quick" his brother warned, "I have dreamed of this moment with you for centuries, but the reality far outweighs whatever my imagination conjured." Elijah cupped his jaw, moving slowly but purposefully.

Niklaus felt an overwhelming wash of emotion as he realised his brother was making love to him. Not fucking, or screwing or messing around with. Not an itch to scratch, or a temporary novelty. Elijah was pouring his heart and soul into every well placed thrust.

He closed his eyes as tears threatened to spill over, drawing Elijah down to his chest he flipped them over, groaning at the deeper angle, he increased the pace.

Tangling his fingers into his brother's and joining their hands together above his head, Niklaus leant in closely, pressing needy kisses into Elijah's lips, he watched his brothers face closely as he tightened his core and moved faster.

He waited until the familiar tightening began and he leant in,  
"I love you" he whispered into Elijah's ear as the elder came, pushing up into him, with a cry that Klaus was fairly certain could be heard on the streets below.

Elijah pulled Klaus into him, letting out a long exhale, shuddering as he relaxed entirely.

***

The bedroom door banged open, bouncing off the wall and startling them awake,

"What the fuck?" Niklaus groaned, rubbing his eyes and struggling to sit up, "Freya?!"

"Klaus, thank God, you're here, you need to come quickly, someone broke in, they trashed the sitting room and Elijah's missing" she paced around his room, throwing clothes in his direction.

Klaus blinked blearily at her, his brain barely working and her words not making any sense.

"There's blood, and I tried a tracking spell but it keeps sending me back here and I've searched high and low and cannot find him anywhere. I have no idea why, but a powerful witch must be cloaking him. Why aren't you moving? I know you're fighting, but for godsake even you aren't such a devil you'd let him remain captured?!"

Klaus faltered under the glare, his mind slowly piecing together the mess they had left downstairs with Freya's frantic worry that Elijah had been taken,  
"I…" he hesitated, eyes flickering back to where Elijah lay curled mostly behind him, for once at a total loss on how to handle the situation

Freya noticed the lump in the sheeting, a flash of skin here and there and her mouth down turned, "I see your loud mouthed companion is still here, are you seriously choosing some meaningless hussy over your own brother? "

"Ouch, Freya, you wound my fragile sensibilities." Elijah sat up, one arm settling possessively on Klaus's waist, his chin resting on a shoulder. "I've been called many things over the years, but never a hussy"

Freya's jaw dropped, and she stared at them, eyes flitting between both men and broadly taking in the whole scene before she turned and left wordlessly the door closing quietly behind her.

"That was reckless Elijah" Niklaus murmured.

"Maybe, but I meant what I said, I do not intend to keep this as some dirty secret. Freya is family, she should know the truth. Besides I don't like being called names or being rudely woken up. "

"What if she hates us?" Klaus was loathe to admit it, but his older sister was growing on him, the thought of her turning her back on them now was mildly upsetting.

Elijah's sighed, "I hope she does not, but you and Rebekah have always been the most important to me." He kissed Klaus's cheek gently, "might I suggest a shower before we go downstairs for some damage control?"

"Will you wash my hair?"

Elijah's chuckled, "always, brother"

***

Freya made it all the way back downstairs before everything caught up with her, she stopped and sank down, sitting on the bottom step.

As much as she turned the scene around in her head she couldn’t really draw any conclusion other than Elijah and Klaus had been the source of the noises she had come home to late last night. She had assumed it was Klaus, simply figuring he’d brought some girl home to pass the time, it was hardly unusual and it wasn’t the first time she had heard trickles of sounds of passion pass through the walls, but last night had been enough to drive her to actually throw up a spell so she could get some sleep.

When she’d woken to find the house blessedly silent she sighed in relief before heading towards the sitting room to find Elijah and request, again, he do something about the inconsideration of their brother.

What she’d found had been a trashed room, desk in splinters, books scattered, and most worrying Elijah’s shirt, torn and bloodied screwed up in a corner.

She huffed, well it looked like Elijah probably wasn’t going to speak to Klaus about being quieter anytime soon.

“Freya! Is everything OK? I got your voicemail” Hayley burst through the front door.

Crap, She’d forgotten she’d called Hayley the second she found Elijah’s shirt, figuring she’d either know where he was or want to look for him

“Hey, Hayley, sorry, seems I was mistaken” she stood up,”I found a shirt of Elijah’s, with blood and some broken furniture. But it appears I misread the situation”

Hayley frowned, “That sounds fairly hard to misread. Are you sure he’s ok? You’ve managed to speak to him?”

Freya choked and swallowed carefully before responding, “Yes, he’s fine, seems he just has slightly more….exuberant tendencies towards lovers than I assumed.”

Hayley stared at her, Freya knew the thought of Elijah bringing someone home would hurt her, but it had to be better than betraying her brothers, whatever was going on - and she was still hoping for a sane explanation - was best kept between them.

Hayley was still looking pensively at the closed doors on the second floor, now she was a hybrid her senses were acutely sensitive. She couldn’t have told you exactly who was in the house or where they were, but she did know nobody here was a stranger to her, and she could spy Elijah’s bedroom door wide open further down the hall.

“Oh my god” she whispered, “he actually went for it!” she bounced on her feet gently, "Elijah's with Klaus right?" She asked Freya gleefully.

Freya looked at her frowning, "I'm sorry, you knew about them?"

"Well, not really. I mean, I knew how Elijah felt, and I said he really needed to talk to Klaus about it. Guess they didn't do much talking then" Hayley smirked at her, "did you say they destroyed a room?"

Freya nodded dumbly, this was getting stranger by the second.

"Huh, guess Elijah was holding out on me" she turned back to Freya, excitement dropping as she noticed the other woman’s face, "are you okay?"

Freya pressed her lips together, "it's not everyday you walk in on your brothers in bed together.”

Hayley walked over, “yeah, that’s fair.”

“I was trying to come up with some obscure, bizarre reason why that wasn’t, like, you know the obvious reason. But I guess there isn’t one is there?”

Hayley shook her head.

“You don’t seem overly upset, given your history with Elijah. And Klaus for that matter.”

She bit her lip, she had technically promised not to disclose her earlier encounters with Elijah, but given Freya had just gotten a full eyeful she wasn’t sure it made much of a difference, “I may have walked in on them yesterday. I ended up having a fairly lengthy chat with Elijah. I maaaay have encouraged him.”

Freya sat down, leaning back on the couch, “Is this how things are done these days?”

Hayley sat next to her, “Not really no, I mean the fact they’re both men isn’t really so much of an issue as it used to be. But the fact their brothers would be”

“Then why? Is this just more perversion from Klaus, wanting to drag our family even further down? And why would you push Elijah to him? Do you not love him? Surely you can’t think it acceptable to allow Klaus to tarnish him like this”

Hayley found herself standing up angrily, “I cannot believe I am about to defend Klaus, but why on earth do you people always think he’s the one dragging Elijah down? You know in a lot of respects they are both as bad as each other. And why are you so quick to assume they don’t love each other? You’ve not even spoken to them, you’ve barely spoken to me and already you’ve jumped to the conclusion Klaus must have embroiled poor innocent Elijah into some scheme. I get it’s weird, and probably a bit icky for you to think about, or visualise, but come on Freya, look around at the fucking weirdness of your entire lives. Is it any surprise at all that they’ve turned to each other?”

Freya had the decency to look ashamed, but stood to face Hayley, defensive, “I just, I don’t know Hayley, this is way different to any of the rest of our lives. Maybe I was unfair in assuming Elijah was being taken advantage of, but I’m not going to be sorry for not being able to just accept this the instant I’m confronted with it. Sibling bonds, when we grew up, how we grew up, they’re untouchable, pure.” She sighed, “I’m sorry, but I need to, not be here right now.”

“Freya!” Hayley called after her, but she shut the door behind her disappearing into the New Orleans morning. She growled and grabbed her coat to follow.

“Let her go” Elijah had appeared silently behind her, Klaus loitering behind, “I don’t believe chasing her through the streets will do anyone any good.”

“God, Elijah, I’m gonna tie a freaking bell to you” Hayley swung around, “how long have you been standing there?”

“Long enough, my apologies,you appear to have once against been dragged into this.”

Klaus stepped forward, smirk absent for a change, “Thank you” he murmured, “I am largely and often indefensible but I do appreciate your words in this instance.”

Hayley looked uncomfortable and shrugged, there was still far too much animosity between them to be anything but awkward, “whatever, it was true” she turned back to Elijah, “Are you alright? Maybe you should get Rebekah to knock some sense into her.”

Elijah smiled, “I am more than fine”

Hayley raised an eyebrow, “Yeah, I don’t need to know about that. Now, I actually did abandon a baby and sleepy husband to come track you down for Freya so if you two can not destroy any more rooms, I’m gonna go get back to my life.”

Klaus smirked, slipping an arm over Elijah’s shoulder, ruffling the neatly pressed collar and Hayley swore she could see a tiny flush cover Elijah’s face, “No promises, love” Klaus shot back.

“Ugh, gross” she swung round and left; dirty laughter following her.

***

Freya paced around the bell tower, she'd left with the idea she could clear her head and line all this up so it made sense to her, but the more she turned it around in her head the more out of place she felt.

Ever since Dahlia had died she'd walked along a weird knife edge of not quite understanding where she fit in. But she'd had faith that above all and through everything fundamentally those family bonds were unshakeable and untouchable.

Yet Klaus and Elijah had so clearly broken through them easily and without thought. Their family bonds can't have meant much to them if they could so easily overlook the fact they were related in order to pursue their own base desires.

She scrumpled up the paper in her hand sending a frantic message to Rebekah. Within moments the dark haired witch was in front of her.

"Freya, what's wrong? You sounded distraught."

Freya carried on pacing, "it's Elijah, and Klaus. I don't even know…"

Rebekah's face hardened, "are they fighting again? Hayley said everything was fine. But if that's changed I can come back?"

Freya scoffed, "fighting? God I wish, I could deal with that."

"Huh" it was a soft sound, but it stopped Freya where she was pacing. Rebekah had spoken to Hayley, Hayley who knew all about her brothers. Rebekah who was sending their smiling softly to herself as she shook her head gently.

"You knew?!" Freya exclaimed, "does everyone know? Was this some sordid Mikaelson family secret you've been keeping from me?!'

"No! Freya, no one kept anything from you. I only got an inkling from Hayley yesterday, that they had resumed their comforts and what not. I had assumed having had her catch them they'd be more careful but obviously not. I guess you caught them out in the middle of one of their rituals? It's a good thing Freya, they are repairing their broken trust."

"'comforts', 'rituals'" Freya mocked, "is that what we're calling this?"

Rebekah frowned, "well it's just a bath and a cuddle. I swear once I caught them brushing each others hair, but they cut it off not long after that. What are you talking about?"

Freya looked at her in disbelief, "sex Rebekah. I caught them having sex. Or just after I guess, but there really wasn't much else that explained them sleeping together in Klaus's bed naked. And the racket they made all night long. God I need like, brain bleach."

"What?"

"You didn't know?"

Rebekah sat down on a nearby chair, "no, I mean I knew how Elijah felt about Nik. I figured on some level Nik loved him as well, I never thought either of them would get their heads out of their asses long enough to do anything though."

"Why am I the only person upset and shocked by this?!"

Rebekah tilted her head and looked at Freya sympathetically, "I've spent centuries with only those two as company, I've had plenty of time to not only observe them and how they betray their inner emotions but come to terms with it. You've not been back with us for very long, sister. You've not been through the same things, you've not survived what we have and you've not watched how much those two need each other"

Rebekah stood and grasped Freya's hands, "I can't make up your mind for you. And if you decide this is unacceptable to you then.." she shrugged, "that's your choice. But understand that won't change their feelings or actions, but it will change your relationship with them. And me. And really, at the end of the day who are they hurting?"

Freya sighed, "have none of you considered what happens when they argue? If one of them changes their mind? It's already abundantly clear to me that Elijah and Klaus having a normal brotherly falling out is a problem for the family and whatever's in a 5 mile radius. The fallout from a lovers quarrel would be catastrophic"

Rebekah nodded, "it's occured to me many times over the years. But in all honesty for all they've only just admitted this to each other and... consummated it" she grimaced a little not particularly wanting to consider her brothers engaging with each other "their relationship changed a long time ago. Physical relations aside I think the time to prevent them becoming emotional lovers has long passed. And Freya" Rebekah peered at her, "trust me, they are better for it. If anything I say their ability to work out their issues in bed will be a massive improvement for everyone." She smiled.

Freya huffed, amused "perhaps. I know rationally it's stupid to be so upset by this. But.." she hesitated, "I suppose this just isn't the family I thought I'd be rejoining."

Rebekah smiled sadly, "this isn't the family any of us thought we'd have as children. But we're all making the best of it. Go and talk to them, be honest, they might even provide some answers."

Freya nodded "love you sister."

"Love you to" Rebekah returned, disappearing.

***

Elijah lay across the sofa in the sitting room, suit jacket off, shirt sleeve pushed up, he looked uncharacteristically casual. Klaus sprawled across his chest and lap wasn't helping the image.

"Do you hate me for telling Freya?" He murmured. It had been hours since her departure and they had not really discussed much, Klaus had paced, and fiddled, and rearranged half the things on the shelf. Elijah had coaxed him to sit down, eventually joining him and gradually pulling him into the position they were in now, fingers combing through blonde, damp curls, lazily messing it up and smoothing it back over.

Klaus was silent for a moment, "no, I wanted to myself but I feared how you would react. And you were right, she would have to know eventually. Better to get it over with."

"What will we do if she does not return. Or returns only to cast us aside ?"

"I suppose we do what we have done for the last ten decades, brother. We are no strangers to being left alone and abandoned by loved ones"

Elijah lay quietly, chin resting on Klaus's head. His brother was right; they could leave, or force Freya out. They were no strangers to isolating themselves. Oddly though for the first time Elijah found he didn't want to.

"We can, but I don't want to" he murmured, voicing his thoughts, "I've found myself fond of our newest sister. And the lives we are rebuilding here"

Klaus was quiet for a moment, "same. But I will always chose you"

Elijah smiled and pressed a kiss into the curls, fingers curling round Niklaus's chin and tilting it up, lips meeting gently.

Klaus murmured his approval and deepened the kiss.

They broke apart as the sound of a throat clearing.

"I'm sorry, I…" Freya trailer off "I'm sorry"

Klaus and Elijah swung off the couch and straightened their clothes.

"No need we were in a communal room." Elijah returned tautly.

"No" Freya shook her head "I didn't mean that, although also that" she finished awkwardly. "I meant, I'm sorry for earlier. For leaving. And for…" she trailed off, "well everything else"

They regarded her quietly, Klaus was the first to speak,

"Have you been sufficiently convinced I am not abusing poor Elijah here?"

Freya had the good grace to look ashamed, "I am sorry I thought the worst of you Klaus. Hayley and Rebekah were right, I don't know you, and I certainly didn't give you any time to explain"

"We don't owe anyone an explanation." Elijah said sharply. "I understand this is not typical, but we are adults and rest assured we both have our faculties and are fully consenting."

"Enthusiastically" Klaus added, slipping his arms round Elijah's waist and slotting his head on his shoulder, teeth nipping at an ear lobe.

"Thank you Niklaus" Elijah rolled his eyes in a show of annoyance, but Freya could see a warm fondness, and the fact he made no effort to remove the smirking blonde, but instead leant into him told her everything.

She smiled, "you don't owe me anything. I would like to understand and know. But when you are ready and when you trust me enough"

She stepped forward wrapping them both in her arms as best she could and pressing a kiss to Elijah and Klaus's cheeks, "for now I am content in the knowledge you are both clearly happy."

She stepped back, "I would however appreciate never seeing either of you naked again, and if you plan to destroy any more rooms please let me know so I can remove anything important."

She turned to leave and Klaus called out after her,

"Might be best to avoid this general area for the rest of the afternoon then"

She laughed as she heard Elijah's low admonition of his brother.


End file.
